


Vouchsafe Me a Word

by phoenixflight



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Humor, Letter!fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An <del>angsty</del> teenaged Hamlet writes to his <del> friend lover confidante</del> Horatio at Wittenburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vouchsafe Me a Word

~~Dear Dearest Beloved Sweet My friend~~  
Horatio-

I miss you ~~terribly~~. All here is grim ~~without you~~. When I think of you in Wittenburg ~~I feel~~ I imagine you are very happy there ~~without me~~ with other likeminded scholars. I wish I could be ~~with you~~ there also. How deeply I admire your love of learning! How oft your passion has ~~stirred my blood~~ inspired my ~~soul~~ mind. You know not how I long to ~~hold~~ see you. 

I hope you ~~still think of me as fondly as I do you, still cherish every sweet, herb-bitter memory, full of pain for me since you are gone, yet precious every one, for t'would pain me more to part with them! God, Horatio, you know not how my soul cries out for yours, how my body aches for you. I can hardly sleep for hot and torrid dreams of you and hardly think in waking for the sharp pain of your absence, oh, me! Denmark is truly no more than a prison which keeps me from you. Were I a bird I should beat my wings bloody upon its bars till the day I join you in Wittenburg~~ are well. 

Your ~~faithful devoted loving loyal  
friend servant~~  
Hamlet


End file.
